dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Topaz (ULT)
Topaz A Dragon Ball Z Ulitmate Tenkaichi character. He was born as a Saiyin warrior. He was a soldier of King Vegeta's army. At the age of 7 he was one of Ice's elite. He crashed land to earth in a space pod. There he was found by Dr.Gero. The Doctor took him to a secret lab underground.He was testing the cells of planet namek. Topaz gained the abilties of a namekians. Then he meets Aang. Now he fights alongside Aang as a rival/friend to defend his home earth. Soon Topaz marries Chaie and has a son named Tups,and later great great grand father of Topaz Jr. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Topaz was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the planet trade because he lost his pride form having namek cells in him, instead opting to remain and live on earth, fighting alongside the Ultimate Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Aang in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Quote "The sleeper has awakened. I am the elite of the Saiyan race once again!"No more will I have my pride taken away from me because of those disgusting Namekian cell. Apperiance Topaz has green skin and has long hair that does not change through the series.His colors are Purple armor and white suit.He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. However, once he integrates into Earthly society, he comes back wearing the Saiyan armor but in his colors still in Dragon Ball Z The Return of Ice Biography The day Topaz was born he was noble warrior. Topaz's father Volaz was a proud Saiyan who also had a very high rank for the Saiyan army,who also had two strong sons Topaz and Raliaz. Ice (ULT) who was the same race as frieza controlled the Saiyan army.Topaz was a very strong Saiyan at age 7 he was Ice elite warrior.After Freiza destroyed the planet Topaz tryed to fight Ice but he failed in the end.Topaz fled to earth so he could surrive. survive.Topaz landed in Dr.Gero's Lab,and soon became a test subject for Gero's experiment's.Dr.Gero put Namekian blood cells in Topaz thus making him a half Namekian/Saiyan.The Ultimate warrior.Topaz soon woke up many years later and killed The Doctor.He was soon angry at that he is now not a full blooded saiyan and now he hates humans and blames them for turning him into a half blood.He soon trys to destroy the planet and every one on it.He was soon confronted by Aang,Piccolo,and his new son Kid Aung. Aang and Topaz have the best fight the planet could not be the battle ground soon enough Topaz Turn into a super Saiyan because if the anger of his new race.Aang then turns super saiyan and they have an all out Powe House Putdown battle that destroys the earth. Topaz uses a Mouth Canon on Aung but Piccolo get in the way and dies.But Topaz has a new condition.He turn into a slient good guy the turn back into a saiyan.This is because of his Namekian blood.He soon controls his new personality.And the goodness in him choose to try to heal Piccolo but he was too late.Aang was so angry he threw a sprit bomb at Topaz becuase of the death of his master and his friend.His whole body was in pain so much pain he could not move his body everything was broken Topaz healed himslef and left the battlefield and turned to the light.Because of Piccolo death Dende cannot summon the dragon balls .When kami merge with Piccolo the Dragon Ball were intact to Piccolo and when Dende became the new gurdian he contected him self to those Dragon Balls.Because if he were to make new Dragon Balls it would take him two years to make hs is own.Also because Dende is connected to the Dragon Balls he is connected to Piccolo so sence Piccolo is dead Dende Power ar at 0% for 1 week.So they can not heal Aang. But Dende has an idea that can save the world. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Comic Book Movies Appearance Movie 1: Jakkr Unbound Movie 2: Raliaz the True Blood of the Super Sayian 4 Movie 3: The Rise of Super Android 35 Movie 4: Morilug The Super Namekian Movie 5:The Lengendary Super Saiyan(Joining Fuu an Fuubuth Saga) Movie 6: Revenge of Siberian Movie 6.1: Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Tuffles Monster Konzetsirew Movie 7: The Power of Two Movie 8: Evil Aang Movie 9: The Kid God Movie Short: Esuz Movie 10: Dragon Ball Z The Return of Ice Movie 11: Battle of Titians ''' Movie 12 Final: '''Oozaru Gods All Sagas Other Saiyans:Topaz Saga Steak Warzone Saga Ice Saga Future Androids:Kaio Saga Majin Fuu and Fuubuth Saga Tuffles Revival S.AY.A.N Saga Techniques Eraser Cannon Traper Shooter Mouth Cannon Eye Beam Dirty Fireworks Final Falsh Destructo -Disc Final Explosion Arm Break Afterimage Technique Healing Regeneration Zenkai Transformation Fusion Thruster Kick Fighting Style Broly/Vegeta/ Forms Normal Form: Super Saiyan Form: Grand Super Saiyan 2 Form: Super Saiyan 4 Form: Super Saiyan 5 Form: Fusions Aztang Taz Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Half Saiyan Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Fighters Category:Characters created by Alexzanderdavs Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids